sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pest Control
Pest Control is a quest that is assigned to you by Farmer Judd. He has you hunt various animals, such as skunks and raccoons, and you must bring back their pelts to prove that you've killed them all, although in the game, animals are constantly respawning. Quests Pest Control I ; Intro : Farmer Judd could use a hand. A bunch of raccoons keep getting into his crops. He needs someone to reduce their population. ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 2 Raccoon Pelts (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon. ; Rewards : Pest Control II ; Intro : Farmer Judd wants to make a scarecrow out of skunk pelts. For some reason. I dunno, I'm just passing along the message. ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 5 Skunk Pelts (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Pest Control III ; Intro : Farmer Judd seems convinced that beavers and armadillos are allied against him, both of 'em determined to destroy his crops... Weird fella, but a job's a job. ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 5 Beaver Pelts and 5 Armadillo Carapaces (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Pest Controls IV ; Intro : Farmer Judd's got the worst luck. Somethin' got into his poor chickens and vegetables; ate every last one of 'em. He wants revenge. ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 5 Fox Pelts and 5 Boar Hides (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : ; BUG : For some players Farmer Judd become invisible,for other there will be a marker on the map also there will be the glowing circle near him.This happens after collecting the required animal loot.the player cannot progress further due to this strange bug. Pest Control V ; Intro : Now Farmer Judd's out for raccoon and skunk blood. I'm startin' to worry about his sanity. ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 10 Skunk Pelts and 5 Raccoon Pelts (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Pest Control VI ; Intro : Old Farmer Judd is mad enough to swallow a horn-toad backwards! He says the raccoons are back and stronger than ever. Think you can help him out? ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 15 Raccoon Pelts (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Pest Control VII ; Intro : Farmer Judd swears he saw wargs in his fields last night... Apparently, he's got an irrational fear of wargs. Think you can help the old dog out? ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 10 Warg Furs (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Pest Control VIII ; Intro : Apparently, the Armadillo-Beaver Alliance is back, and Farmer Judd is none too happy about it. ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 10 Armadillo Carapaces and 10 Beaver Skins (Requires 4 inventory slot) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Pest Control IX ; Intro : Now Farmer Judd thinks the wargs and the boars are teaming up... I don't know about this guy. Either way -- work's work. ; Outro : Good on ya, boy! Here's your money... ; Items to collect : 10 Warg Furs and 5 Boar Hides (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Pest Control X ; Intro : Judd's wantin' to build a good line of defense. He figures a couple o' bear heads mounted and positioned correctly'll keep all the other critters away. ; Outro : Hot diggity! These'll keep the critters away... Although, hell, what if they attract bears? ; Items to collect : 2 Bear Heads (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : ; Unlocks : Winter Is Coming quest series Category:Quests Category:Oregon